


The Love We Hold Closest

by CheekysMagic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had been anticipating this moment the minute that he’d received a text message telling him that he had arrived. He was a few minutes later than the time he had specified but plane arrivals were never reliable so Mark didn’t question it too much. He then heard it, the knock at the door, and his heart stopped. He was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a hopefully long fic. I promise my writing gets better as the chapters progress!

Mark had been anticipating this moment the minute that he’d received a text message telling him that he had arrived. He was a few minutes later than the time he had specified but plane arrivals were never reliable so Mark didn’t question it too much. He then heard it, the knock at the door, and his heart stopped. He was here.

Immediately, he launched himself out of the comfortable position he’d been in on the sofa and over to the door of his apartment. His heart was pounding now, his hand trembling as he grabbed hold of the handle and then swung the door open. A cheesy grin was what he was met with, followed by ridiculously bright blue eyes that showed excitement. He then spoke, with that infamous Irish accent. “Hey Mark, sorry I’m late.. My plane ran inta turbulence” Mark just nodded, still smiling widely. “It’s okay Jack, please, come in”

The Irishman wandered in, still grinning and set his suitcase down on the ground. He was dangerously close to him standing-wise but Mark decided not to comment on it. Instead, he grabbed the case and lead him upstairs, toward the spare room in which Jack would be sleeping in. 

The entire time he just made light conversation with him, making an attempt to not fanboy over the fact that jacksepticeye was in his apartment, that he would be sleeping here and living with him for a good month. That felt good to know, that Jack trusted him enough to live with him. 

A week passed since Jack had moved in, and together they had filmed multiple gaming videos together and hung out as friends alongside Bob and Wade who had made the effort to come down and join them in this group which had now claimed a good member. 

Jack of course appreciated being treated as their close friend, especially to Mark who if anything was still his role model and still seemed superior to him with everything they did. He didn’t mind that though, it felt good just knowing that Markiplier acknowledged his existence and talked to him as if they’d known one another for years. 

It was a late Friday afternoon and the gang had been recording a new episode of GTA V for their channels when it became obvious that there was an underlying emotion from which both Jack and Mark had picked up on when they’d been sat on the sofa together. 

Since it was four people crammed on a three seater couch, space was small and that meant that they’d been pushed against one another, Jack practically nearly sitting on the other’s knee. Something cropped up in his mind and a smirk came to his face, he knew it was wrong but the temptation got the better of him. 

While Bob and Wade were laughing their asses off at the fact Mark had managed to accidentally fall out his helicopter, Jack began to rub his knee against Mark’s, very vaguely but still enough to make it noticeable. Mark bit his lip since he couldn’t tell if this was intentional or that he wasn’t aware of it but it still induced him to a state where he couldn’t really concentrate properly and therefore didn’t make much commentary as they carried on recording. 

The rubbing didn’t stop though, in fact it only increased and that made Mark realise that actually, he really was doing this on purpose. It took all of his willpower to hold back from popping a boner in front of his friends. 

Eventually, Wade and Bob said their goodbyes and it resulted with the duo being left in the apartment. Mark suggested that they head to bed so they could record their videos for tomorrow without being too tired. Jack was not one to sleep early but didn’t argue, he knew how much Mark valued sleep since most times he didn’t get the hours he craved thanks to how he spent most of his time either recording or editing his videos. 

There wasn’t a moment he noticed where Jack found the man slacking off his job. He admired that, the way in which he dedicated himself so much to his fans and the channel. 

They headed upstairs, but instead of Jack heading into his own room, he followed Mark into his and closed the door behind him. It was clear he was confused but the Irishman simply sat himself down on the bed and looked up at him. “I’m sorry fer earlier, I could tell ya were uncomfertable” 

Mark didn’t respond but instead sat down on the bed beside him, his hand finding itself holding Jack’s which was not what he was expecting. “No, I’m sorry Jack. I’m sorry I’ve had to make you apologise for something that doesn’t even need an apology” It was obvious that he was about to open his mouth again and argue against what Mark had said, but he quickly prevented that by kissing him. 

The kiss progressed incredibly quickly, once Jack felt his lips on his own, his automatic response was to kiss back and not stop. Kiss after kiss made up of built up tension and longing was being released as they expressed their emotions toward one another. Jack’s hands found themselves in the thick of Mark’s long hair while he could feel a hand held loose on the side of his face, the other on his thigh which he assumed was to keep balance. 

It got deeper when he could feel the slip of a tongue graze against his bottom lip, causing arousal to strike his body like voltage from a plug. He allowed him to gain entry of his mouth and it soon became obvious they were in the midst of a full blown make out and the Irishman was loving every second of it, all his pent up frustration of not being Mark’s love interest was finally thrown out the window. 

They eventually parted and both men were left panting hard and red in the face. They both looked at one another with a smile and chuckled lightly, appreciating how comfortable they felt right now in each other’s company regardless of the situation. “Jack.. I mean Sean.. I really wanna show you how I feel about you” Hearing Mark say his real name made the Irishman blush hard and then smirk at the idea of whatever the suggestion was that he was bringing up. “How will ya show me then?” His hand rested itself on Jack’s face again and he leaned into it, Jack biting his lip as he felt his thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

“I wanna make love to you..” 

There was a pause as he took in what he said, he definitely wasn’t gonna say no to that request. It was indeed a massive leap from the first kiss to sex in one night but if this was how Mark wanted to show how he felt about him, he wasn’t going to deny him of that. “Okay.. Okay yes, if ya want this, then ah do too..” 

There was a small dryness in Jack’s throat, that was mainly consisted of nerves since he’d never actually did it with a man before, and he knew for a fact that he was not gonna be the one doing the fucking. But right now, it was now or never and he knew for a fact that Mark would be gentle and take his time, he was confident about that.

Both of them moved further up the bed and carried on their kisses to build up the heat of the moment, they severed when they felt too hot to carry on doing it with their clothes on. Jack shifted his hands to Mark’s supposed ‘lucky flannel’ and began to unbutton it, biting his lip as he came to realise that he wasn’t wearing any shirt underneath and the entirety of his torso was exposed within seconds. He bit his lip and removed it off of his body, placing it gently on the floor and then looking Mark directly in the eyes then back down to his body from which he placed his hands upon, running his fingers delicately down his chest and admiring the sheer sculpture. How it was hard to the touch due to toning, and how if anything it was just beautiful to look at. 

Jack was a little more insecure when it came to his own body but as Mark slowly pulled his hoodie and shirt off at the same time with little effort, all those insecurities melted away when he saw how he was looking at him. With the same admiration and appreciation, he felt Mark run his hands over his body and this caused Jack to shiver, happy he felt the same way.

He was taken aback when out of nowhere, Mark latched himself to the side of his neck and began to gently kiss and nip at the skin, obvious that he was giving him a hickey. Usually, Jack wasn’t one to handle pain but this surprisingly didn’t feel as bad as he anticipated. He hissed a little when Mark bit harder but it seemed that he caught on that and didn’t do it again, that made the Irishman smile, he really did care about him.

It lead to them having to take off their jeans but there was no problem in that respect as both men quickly pulled them off and placed them on the floor, now just in boxers, Jack knew it was obvious he was hard but he didn’t care, he should just embrace instead of being worried, especially when he could see Mark with the same noticeable bulge in his boxer briefs. 

They made out a little longer before they really moved things along. Again, the Irishman had a small shock when he could feel Mark’s hand groping the bulge in his boxers and rubbing gently, causing his breathing to become stuttered as he hid his head in his shoulder, attempting not to moan as he always sounded dumb when he did. 

“You like that?..” Mark whispered into his ear, still rubbing and now squeezing the hardness which was causing Jack to hallucinate with the pleasure it was bringing him. He nodded slowly and whimpered embarrassingly which he assumed came to Mark’s delight since he heard him moan, deep and soft which only made Jack harder hearing him sound like that. 

It wasn’t until Mark actually put his hand down the waistband of Jack’s boxers and pulled out his dick was when he really started to make noises. He slowly jerked him off and Mark smirked when he saw the faces the Irishman was making, his mouth gaping open with his eyes closed tight, letting out small cute moans that had Mark going crazy. 

He kissed him on his lips again since it seemed that Jack was blanking out, bringing his attention back to him and much to his delight, he started kissing him back again, biting one another’s lips teasingly. It then became apparent that it wasn’t just Jack getting touched since he could feel a shaky hand reach into his boxers and pull out his own dick. 

Mark let out a laugh when he heard Jack whisper ‘Fuckin’ Christ..’ in a surprised tone which he assumed was a referral to the size of it, he had been told he was quite big. He’d never measured it since he wasn’t vain but apparently according to previous partners he was about eight inches. He did slightly take pride in that.

They found themselves wanting to move on again once they’d jerked one another off for a good twenty minutes and this is when Jack froze up with that horrid nervousness again because Mark was searching through his drawers for lube. He had never had anything up ‘there’ before and to know he was about to be fingered was a scary thought in his book, this was all new and if anything, Jack was worried about the pain. 

He’s heard stories from gay friends and their first times, it consisted of pain and that was something Jack didn’t have a good tolerance for. But again, he had to remind himself that this was Mark who was going to do it, he cared a lot about him and if it became too much then he’d stop. He knew that would be the case, but that worry was still nagging at the back of his mind, he had pushed it back, but it was still there.

The lube was brought out and Jack knew what was about to happen so he spread his legs in front of Mark, feeling he was exposing more to him than any other person he’d had sex with. This was complete trust and intimacy but when he saw the lube squirt onto his fingers, that’s when Jack’s heart really started to race. He was very nervous. Very, very nervous and from the looks of it, Mark noticed. 

“Relax okay? If it’s too much just tell me okay? I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with Sean.. I promise you that” That definitely made him feel better but the nervousness still nagged slightly. He wasn’t going to let it destroy this moment. He wanted this. He wanted to prove not only to Mark but himself that he was ready for this. 

Mark leaned over him and began to kiss him, this calmed the Irishman immediately since he knew that he was doing that as a way of distracting him from what was about to happen. He gasped when he felt the first finger intrude, pushing in immediately thanks to the lubricant which actually made things seem a little easier, the sensation was strange but to Jack’s surprise he found it quite enjoyable. It definitely didn’t hurt like he expected it to, in fact it was more knowing it was Mark doing it allowed him to not even feel any source of pain whatsoever. 

A second was added which made Jack take back his last thought, there was a noticeable burn which made him gasp louder this time, again the lube helped but this foreign burning was not helping. “Hey.. hey.. Do you wanna stop?” He opened his eyes to see Mark’s face over his and to see that concerned expression made him smile, he felt such an appreciation toward that, that he was willing to hold back his own urges for the sake of making sure Jack was okay. “N-no.. Ah just need to get used to it.. Yer doin’ a good job”

It escalated to pure pleasure once the fingers inside him began to thrust in and out. That was something that Jack had definitely not been expecting, for how good it felt once they began to move and brush against what he assumed was his g-spot since it made him moan loudly in arousal every time he felt the fingers graze against that specific part of him. “F-fuck.. Mark..” 

He heard him chuckle and he opened his eyes again to see him looking down at him with this dumb smile on his face. He could tell for a fact that he was feeling smug for making Jack turn to putty in his hands but if anything that was good, at least he was enjoying himself too. He added a third and the burn came back but it wasn’t as intense considering he was still thrusting them, getting faster and then slower in intervals which Jack actually liked. 

It came down now to both of them feeling like they were ready to move onto the biggest step of the night. In which both of them would finally have sex and if anything, with the foreplay they’d had and the preparation too, Jack was feeling less worried and more confident about that. Mark grabbed the lube again and slicked his length in it, getting it coated evenly before squirting a small amount onto Jack just so entry would be as easy as possible. 

They began to kiss one another as passionately as possible as Mark positioned Jack’s legs over his hips and ever so gently began to push in, he could hear him gasping and yelping under his breath since he knew this was probably hurting him so he attempted to go as slow as he could despite how intense the sensation of being inside Jack felt. Right now, he needed to focus on knowing that he was okay since he knew this was his first time. 

Eventually, he managed to push in till he reached his hilt and by then Jack was muttering incomprehensible gibberish but it wasn’t out of pain, more out of the fact that this did indeed feel really good. The lube had helped a lot in pushing in and right now he was pressing right against his sweet spot so obviously he was suffering from overpowered sensations of arousal right now but he attempted to compose himself as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders to position himself and then pulled him down to kiss him. 

Their lips joint for a good time before they parted and just stared at one another, both panting as they were readying themselves for what was what about to happen next. 

There was a pause as Mark began to pull out and Jack immediately felt a disappointing feeling of emptiness but that was quickly diminished when he snapped his hips back into him, not too hard since he didn’t want to hurt him but it was obvious that he enjoyed it from the loud gasp that escaped past his lips. 

In turn, Mark moaned softly in Jack’s ear and then pulled out again, thrusting in once more and increasing intensity with each one. He was happy to know that he was bringing pleasure instead of pain since that was the last thing he wanted Jack to feel right now, especially since this whole intercourse was incredibly good. Mark had to admit he hadn’t feel this great during sex for a long, long time now, and he was happy that it was Jack making him feel this way. 

His thrusting continued to get harder and faster, his head hidden in the curve of Jack’s shoulder while he could hear him constantly moaning and gasping into his ear, only serving to keep him making those noises since they were encouraging Mark to buck his hips in experimental ways such as different angles and speeds. Enjoying how every time he did, Jack made a different noise. 

He could feel himself getting closer to climax so he started picking up the pace since he was making it his priority to allow the Irishman to come first, so he grabbed hold of Jack’s hard dick and tugged at it in order to get him off and that didn’t take much effort since it was apparent he was close too. 

He angled himself again and this time thrusted directly into his sweet spot and that’s when he heard it, how Jack’s breathing increased in intensity and his moans got louder and louder until his body stiffened as he went fully into his climax. “Jesus Christ! M-Mark! Ahhhh fuck!” He threw his head back and closed his eyes tight as he felt himself release onto his stomach and the other’s, and then it seemed that Mark was about to follow him as he too stiffened and he felt hot liquid suddenly enter him. 

Jack blushed, realising that it was Mark’s come but he wasn’t about to begin freaking out about that, especially when he heard the noises he was making as he reached orgasm. “J-Jack.. Fuck.. Fuck.. Jack ah…” He rode out his climax and then collapsed on top of the Irishman, panting heavily alongside him as they attempted to recover from the shockwaves that came from their orgasms. Mark slowly and gently pulled himself out and collapsed next to Jack, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on lips sweetly as they both looked at one another and smiled. 

“I’m really glad we decided to do this.. I feel so much better” Mark just chuckled lightly and ran a hand through Jack’s hair, pulling him in closer since he was feeling incredibly exhausted. He knew that this was going to seriously affect recording tomorrow but he didn’t care that much, he let out his emotions for Jack tonight and they’d finally managed to sort out where they stood now. 

As they lay in bed that night, they talked about where this would lead to and planned that this was now going to be a relationship, a relationship in which for now they’d keep secret from their fans but contemplated letting their friends know. It would be a shock, and probably wouldn’t be expected from two men who were assumed to be completely heterosexual, or at least that’s what people thought. For now though, they fell asleep in one another’s arms, feeling peace in knowing they’d finally got together.


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter seemed to be really liked so I hope you guys are happy to receive the second one today c:

Jack sat himself down in front of the camera as always, head naked of his hat and his headphones placed to one side since he was planning on doing a vlog. He took in a huge breath of air and pressed the power button, turning the camera on and then pressing record so a small red light signified it was indeed recording him. It took a while for him to actually talk so Jack thanked the gods for the power of video editing. 

“Top of da mornin’ t’ya laddies! My name is jacksepticeye and today, I wanna talk t’ya guys about what’s been goin’ on in ma life lately, and update ya on what to expect in the future” He took another large breath and closed his eyes, breathing out hard through his nose as he attempted to compose himself. 

“The past couple weeks have been hard fer me cause av had to sort all my stuff and pay all my bills and shit since ah have just moved to L.A. I’m tryin’ to settle down into my new apartment as ya can see in the background. Some news has cropped up lately too since I got here and I feel like I can share that with you guys now. Jus’ promise not t’ freak out okay!” Jack actually felt himself get giddy, excited that he was finally going to be able to say it. “Last week ah found out that, well, I’m pregnant!”

He paused for a second, again taking in a sharp intake of breath in order to compose himself. He’d did it, they finally knew, well they would soon once this video was uploaded of course. “Befer ya go askin’ yer questions, ah will continue to upload videos as per normal, two a day. Ah will not stop interactin’ with you guys and some are probably gonna be askin’ ‘who’s the daddy Jack? bla bla bla’ but t’ save ya the breath of askin’ me, the dad is actually with me right now..” 

The Irishman almost immediately blushed, they were finally revealing what they had been keeping a secret for almost a year. He slowly looked over at him from across the room and smiled wholeheartedly, watching him walk over and pull up a seat, sitting down next to him.

“Hello! My name is Mark Fischbach but to others I’m known as Markiplier!” That probably wasn’t much of a shocker honestly, people were shipping them before they’d even met in person. “We’re makin’ dis video because we finally feel that we can share our lives to this community, Ah want to let you know what’s happenin’ in my life because ah feel confident you’ll support me and of course Mark too” He looked over at Mark with a small smile and gestured for him to speak. 

“Um, we’ve been dating for about eight months, and we found out about Jack’s pregnancy ever since he started having symptoms and he took a test as a precaution. Lets just say, it was a shock for both of us! He’s apparently about two months gone according to the doctors and should be showing now, but ugh.. There ain’t much to see is there Jack?”

Mark snapped his head over to the Irishman where he suddenly stood up and lifted up his hoodie, showing his viewers the complete flatness of his stomach, there was little to no evidence that there was a baby in there. “Yeah.. ah mean ah just assumed all the sickness ah was getting was jus’ stomach flu or somethin’, but Mark suggested ah take a test since my symptoms were similar to pregnancy and well.. Here we are!” A while went by as they discussed what may change such as Jack’s appearance, how he may act in videos, their plans for the future, mostly just information they felt their viewers should know. 

They both found themselves ready to sign off, Jack smiling widely when he felt his hand be taken into Mark’s and held tightly, he couldn’t help but feel temptation to do something to properly end this video. “I’ll probably jus’ go and have a lie down now befer ah find maself editing this shit fer about twenty fuckin’ hours, but jus’ befer that..” And there, with no warning whatsoever, Jack leaned himself in close and pressed a kiss to Mark’s lips, he felt him react to it by returning it but that unfortunately meant it reached a point in which they were kissing way longer than Jack had planned. 

He playfully pulled away and laughed at him, shoving him in the chest before he turned back around to face the camera. “Anyway, this does it fer this video. If ya liked it, punch the like button in the face.. like a BOSS! Annnd, high fives all round ‘WHIPISH WHIPISH’.. But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes.. In the next video!” And with that, Jack turned the camera off and sighed softly, it was done and he’d finally managed to find the confidence to tell them, his audience, his community. 

Mark stood himself up and pulled his significant other up by the arms, wrapping him up in a well-needed hug. “Weight off ya shoulders now?” Jack nodded, hiding his face in the warmth of his boyfriend’s chest, breathing in deeply to inhale that sweet scent of his. “Ya wanna make out fer a bit or somethin’ and start editin’ t’gether?” There was a small chuckle but Jack knew he was being serious. “Yeah, why not.. Sounds like a good plan to me”

That night, Mark found himself sat at his desk with his eyes staring blankly at the screen as he edited Jack’s video together for him considering he’d fallen asleep before he could get round to doing it. As much as his eyes hurt, Mark knew that this video had to be up as soon as possible before they both chickened out of it and didn’t expose their relationship to their fans. He’d just finished adding the outro when he heard movement from his bed and the soft mumbling which Mark assumed was his boyfriend waking up. 

Next thing he knew, arms were wrapped around behind him and he felt Jack’s scruff graze against his cheek, causing him to smile ever so widely as he could tell how drowsy he was. “I decided to edit the video for you, I’m gonna upload it in a couple minutes. You feeling alright?” Instead of him replying with speech, Jack shrugged his shoulders and cuddled in closer to Mark since he was warm and smelled nice, plus he desperately wanted him to join him in bed. It felt strange without his presence. 

He let out a stifled chuckle to Jack’s response and kissed him on the cheek sweetly, his hand coming round to mess with his hair and ruffle it much to his partner’s distaste as he screwed up his face and grunted, he knew how much Jack hated people touching his hair, but Mark did it as a way to tease him. Returning his attention back to the computer, Mark logged himself onto the jacksepticeye channel and went onto the upload option of his page, sorting out all of the dumb shit and annotations before he was finally done and the video was just loading itself at a painful pace that even a snail would call slow. Jack grunted again and Mark could tell he wanted him to join him in bed and if anything, he couldn’t resist, not when he was already exhausted and his boyfriend was obviously in the same condition. 

Standing up from the desk and allowing the Irishman to detach his limpet self from his body, Mark quickly pulled his shirt and jeans off to allow himself to get comfortable before he wandered over to the bed, watching as Jack lay down and was staring at him with eyes that could kill considering he was obviously desperate for sleep and Mark was taking his frickin’ time.

He slumped down into the bed and allowed the springs to creak loudly, Jack nearly shit himself and he playfully punched him in the shoulder, moving in close to cuddle into him while Mark’s automatic response was to wrap his arms around his frail form, a palm resting itself on the flat of Jack’s stomach. “I can’t wait until you get bigger, you’ll look so cute” The Irishman blushed at his comment and elbowed him gently, he didn’t think he’d look cute all ballooned with kid, in fact he believed he’d be the opposite of cute. “Yeah, yah keep tellin’ yerself that Mark”

The response had been unbelievably good once the video was up. Jack was astounded by the amount of positivity, support and advice that had been spilled into the comment section within the 24 hours in which the vlog had been up on Youtube. Mark was shocked too, reading through the comments and smiling ever so smugly to himself since he’d predicted this kind of response. 

Jack had been incredibly wary honestly, he knew his audience well but he was still scared of what negativity may come as a result but if anything, any bad comments were trampled by the good comments and that made everything better. That good had taken over bad about this whole situation, it was definitely a large weight off of Jack’s shoulders. 

People were honestly exhilarated about the news of his pregnancy and his relationship with Mark. Any ‘septiplier’ shippers were probably jumping in their seats at the idea that their ship had finally become cannon to them. He could only guess that half of the commenters screaming in the comment section were those shippers. 

The more mature commenters gave advice or simply congratulated them on being brave enough to share their news online, others were already asking dumb questions about the baby such as ‘What is the gender?’, ‘When will it be born?’ and all other information that Jack simply didn’t have the answers to yet. He did reply to them though, thanking them and answering the questions that he could while Mark just sat over his shoulder, smirking away to himself much to Jack’s annoyance. 

“Ah know ya were right, but d’ya have to rub it in?” 

Mark laughed and rubbed the Irishman’s back gently, in a way to comfort him since his face was contorted into quite a pissed off expression. “I’m just happy ya know? I’ve got comments on my channel congratulating me too and it’s just fun seeing how nice people actually are over the internet.. Kinda rare don’t ya think?” Jack nodded and sighed softly since relief couldn’t have washed over him more thickly that it was right now, his worries were melting away so peacefully. He could have cried if he wanted to. 

“Hey, I was thinking.. As a way of celebrating, why don’t I take you on a date?” Jack sat up from his slouched position in front of the computer and looked at him in surprise, they hadn’t really agreed to dates once they’d gotten together, Jack and Mark combined always thought they were cheesy. 

“U-um.. What kind of date?” Mark smiled at him and played with one of his hoodie tassels, threading it through his fingers. “Well.. I thought maybe I could show you a little bit more of L.A, take you to this park I know not too far from here and just ya know, hang out and relax there together..” He saw Jack’s eyebrows knit together for a short while as he took in what he said but as soon as he did, a large smile plastered itself on his face. “That actually sounds great.. I’d love to” 

It was fortunately a nice day when both men finally decided to set out, leaving the dark bounds of the apartment complex and finally walking around outside with one another, hand in hand as Mark began the trip toward the park in which he had mentioned. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon so not many people were out and about which made their journey much more pleasant since L.A was such a busy place and they usually found themselves having to swerve and weave through the mountains of people on the same path as them. But today, that was not a problem and instead they could easily wander along the streets which eventually lead to them to a park with large gates which read ‘Ashtree Park’ at the top, Jack couldn’t have grinned wider than he did right there as excitement flooded itself thick through his veins. 

They wandered past its gates and along the path but strangely enough it was quiet, there wasn’t many people there that day so it allowed them to have a sweet privacy which both of them appreciated as they carried on walking. Mark lead Jack up a small hill which resulted in them both arriving in a small field completely void of people and it could only be assumed that this area was what Mark had discovered on his own, Jack smiled at him, appreciating the fact that he was being taken to this personal place. 

“I sometimes come here to think, or clear my mind.. It’s quiet and no one ever comes round here. So I thought, why not come here for our date” Mark looked over at the Irishman and chuckled awkwardly when he could see how he was looking at him, almost honored to be here which if anything amused Mark but he understood why he would be. This was his private area and he was letting Jack become apart of it. 

Both of them sat down in a flat area and looked over at the horizon where the view was quite thernomenol, layers upon layers of cityscape and tiny patches of countryside from the rural areas within L.A. They both talked to one another for a while. About work, about themselves and about the Youtube video they’d done last night. 

It was peaceful and tranquil and the sun had directly shone in their spot, warming them both up nicely but not enough to make them uncomfortably hot. Everything felt good and all stresses seemed to melt away. Well, that was, until Jack decided to rip up a chunk of grass and then sprinkle it on Mark’s head. 

“You little shit! I’m gonna get you!” 

Mark tackled Jack down onto the grass and they began to roll around and laugh as they both found themselves within the midst of a playfight. Grass being ripped up and thrown in each other’s faces and down the back of one another’s shirts, each time they’d shriek as they felt the itchy plant fall down and irritate their skin, encouraging them to grab another fistful of grass and attempt to shove it in the other person’s mouth. 

Eventually it came down to Jack being pinned down on the grass while Mark sat on his hips, keeping him firmly in place while they both looked at each other, panting hard from the exertion of their fight and laughing still at how childish they were being. Mark grabbed at the grass and pulled up a large amount, sprinkling it ever so delicately onto Jack’s face and watching as it contorted as it tickled and went into his mouth and nose. “Ugh fuck.. Whhhy?” Jack whined, opening his eyes to watch as Mark brushed away the strands and then look down at him, grinning like a moron. 

“What? What is it? Ya gonna get off me now?” But he didn’t move, instead he just leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. “I was just admiring you. Admiring how lucky I am to be with you” Jack’s face went bright red as he blushed at his comment, his eyebrows raised in surprise since he’d never had that said to him before. 

A hand found itself cupping his cheek and Jack found that his arms had been freed once and for all, but he didn’t make an attempt to squirm out from underneath Mark or push him off of his body. Instead, he just smiled and watched him lean in again, this time kissing him back as they found themselves unable to pull away. Small pecks that were filled with passion for the one they were kissing, but all of sudden Mark pulled away with his face in a soured expression, Jack began to panic, had he done something wrong? “Wh-what is it? What did I do?” 

He watched as Mark reached into his mouth and pulled out a small strand of grass and at that moment, Jack hadn’t laughed harder in all of his life. Mark joined him and they both found themselves in a laughing fit, amused by the piece of grass that had somehow made its way into Mark’s mouth from Jack’s. “Let’s never have a grass fight again” Mark laughed, looking down at the Irishman with a large grin. “Agreed, never ever again”


	3. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Jack moaned mournfully to himself as he once again recovered from a bout of vomit that had just launched itself from his gullet and into the toilet bowl, it was safe to say that morning sickness sucked ass. 

He could hear Mark in his bedroom, recording a video and talking in his usually perky and happy as hell voice, reacting to what he could only guess to be a horror game. Jack smiled to himself, seeing that thinking of his significant other actually helped with the nausea currently taking hold of his body, at least he could distract himself from it. 

There was a loud scream from the other room and Jack couldn’t help the giggle that escaped past his lips. “Jumpscare, Am guessin’..” The Irishman mumbled under his breath, wiping his mouth as he shakily got to his feet and flushed the toilet to rid it off its disgusting contents. 

The taste in his mouth was powerfully foul so he wandered over to the sink, rinsing his mouth out with water but being careful not to swallow any. His stomach literally could not hold anything at the minute, let alone liquid. It was actually beginning to concern Jack how little liquid and food he could have these days. 

He managed to haul himself out of the bathroom and into the hallway of Mark’s apartment. He knew for a fact that he needed to take anti-sickness pills right now before he collapsed under his own dizziness, but he was unsure if he should walk into the bedroom while his boyfriend was recording, to him especially, it was seen as quite rude. But then again, what choice did he have? 

Awkwardly, he opened the door and both men made eye contact for a split second before Mark went back to commentating and pretended he wasn’t there while Jack quietly went about his business and attempted to find the pills which he assumed were in the bedside drawers. But after a couple minutes of fruitless searching, it became obvious that they must have been somewhere on Mark’s desk. It was the only place he hadn’t searched. 

Mark had gone about his video undisturbed luckily but that was about to change as Jack would need to go over there. He wished he hadn’t felt as awkward as he did right there. 

Walking over to the desk felt like a trek to the North Pole with the amount of energy that was going into it. Mark’s eyes met his again and his eyebrows furrowed themselves with confusion but he could only guess that Jack needed him for something. “Can I help you Jack?” He said, still in his commentator voice since the camera was still rolling. 

“U-um I’m lookin’ fer uh.. Anti-sickness pills.. D’ya know where they are?” There was a small pause before Mark spoke up again, the Irishman just walked over right in front of the camera and awkwardly waved, making the man behind the desk laugh at his awkwardness. “Yeah, yeah.. They’re here” He snagged a small box beside his desktop and handed it to him, a small smile on his face. Jack was about to turn around and walk off when he heard Mark tell him to come and bend over, his confusion was diminished though when he felt him kiss him on the cheek and immediately a blush overcame his face. God dammit Mark, always making him red in the face. 

Curiosity had gotten the better of Jack those few days after his awkward interruption with Mark’s recording and finally the video was up on Youtube and the Irishman was desperate to see what he’d done, whether or not he’d edited his interruption or kept it in. Either way, he was going to feel awkward about it. 

He watched through the entire video until he realised that he was in the small window on Mark’s facecam, his mouth gaped open with the sheer embarrassment of it all but the simple fact of the matter was, he hadn’t edited out any of their interaction until there was a small jump between and then it was suddenly just Mark’s face and no gameplay and Jack felt himself get incredibly confused, but then, he started talking. 

‘I just wanted to talk to you guys about this. Cause I know for a fact you’ll be understanding and not judge me for saying this. But right now, as everyone knows Jack’s about three months pregnant and still in his first trimester, that means that he’s suffering morning sickness and nausea on a frequent basis but the thing is, it’s really beginning to impact him. People who watch Jack’s videos have probably noticed that he’s lost his spark, his energy. He’s so lethargic around the apartment now, he’s constantly sleeping. He can’t eat or drink properly so he’s lost tons of weight. I’m so worried for his and the baby’s health that I--’ There was a small pause as Mark began to wipe tears from his eyes, clearly upset with the context of his speech.

‘--I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m responsible for this. I know people in the comments will tell me that I’m not, but I put that baby in Jack’s belly and of course, we love them to bits and I’m so excited for when they arrive. But that’s not the case. The case right now is how Jack is coping. And it’s not going well. I’m worrying every single day and.. I’m scared that I’m gonna lose him.’

It cut back to the gameplay as if nothing had happened but if anything, the Irishman was left with no words, his mouth completely gaping open and tears pricking his eyes as he blinked repeatedly in order to get them out. “Fuck..” Jack sobbed to himself, pausing the video and lowering his head into crossed arms as he attempted to recover from what he had just heard. 

Mark had just admitted his emotions to the entirety of the internet about him. About his boyfriend. About Jack. He had to admit, he was shellshocked to the whole idea of it but at the same time, he needed to get over it and find him. Reassure him he was gonna be okay. That it could be worse. He knew his condition wasn’t ideal but he was slowly slipping into second trimester, the sickness would stop, he would get better and Mark wouldn’t lose him. 

He stood up from behind his desk and marched out of the spare room from which he recorded his videos, wandering through the hallway and into Mark’s bedroom where he knew he would be editing. The door creaked open and he walked inside, seeing his boyfriend turn around with a pleased smile that only spelt out ‘welcome’ in all of its glory. “Hey babe, what’s going on?” Immediately, instead of responding with words, Jack ran over and hugged him, so rough that he ended up knocking Mark’s glasses off of his face.

“Yer not gonna lose me.. Don’t say that, ever again. D’ya hear me?”

He felt the older man freeze under his touch and it became obvious that Mark must have known that Jack had seen the video. The Irishman shifted away from him and kissed him chastely on the lips, his hand coming to stroke Mark’s cheek, feeling the rough stubble graze his skin which if anything always made him smile. 

“Am gonna be fine. Me and this baby, are not in any danger Mark. Ah don’t want you ever blamin’ yerself for what’s happenin’ t’me. Yer not responsible fer this baby, we both are. We both fucked unprotected, Ah got pregnant, you just happen t’be the father, okay? Now please, never upload anythin’ like that again. Promise?” All that Mark could do was nod and hug Jack as close to him as possible, kissing the top of his head in a loving manner. “I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be uploading another two chapters today because I'm going on holiday for a week and therefore won't be able to update! I'm glad to see people are enjoying the series so far! c:


	4. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW but also kinda fluffy so enjoy! It's also short again so I apologise in advance :/

“Mark. Mark wake up!” 

A soft voice stirred Mark from his dreams. A gentle hand stroked his cheek and he smiled, leaning into the touch as he was still delirious from sleep, imagining Jack as he dreamt about him. Naked and with feathered wings attached. 

“Seriously, wake up Mark or I’ll pour water on yeh” That definitely made his eyes snap open from the sheer fear of ice cold water being poured onto him. Already feeling the icy sensation travel through his skin. His eyes darted around until they came across a face, smiling ever so sweetly in his direction. “Heh, morning beautiful” Mark mumbled, a hand coming to cup the side of his boyfriend’s face, pulling him down to kiss his lips chastely. 

“Finally, I was beginnin’ t’go insane with the amount of times I told yeh to wake up” Jack chided as he shifted away, giggling away to himself as he sat back, allowing Mark to then sit up in their shared bed. “By the way. Happy Birthday”

Jack crawled off of the bed and then climbed into the closet, much to Mark’s confusion since he had no idea what the Irishman was doing. Only assuming that there must have been a potent reason behind it. It turned out it did, as Jack clambered back out with a collection of presents in his hands, all in different wrapping paper and coloured ribbons. 

‘Wow, Jack went all out didn’t he’ The oldest of the two thought to himself, watching him struggle back onto the bed, spilling the presents onto the sheets as he did. He collapsed on it in a heap, feeling exhausted already due to his now fatigued condition. 

“Open ‘em! Open ‘em! There’s two from me. One is from Bob. One is from Wade. And there’s a special present from yer Mom too” 

Mark did not hesitate to start opening his presents. Starting with the smallest which he could only assume was Youtube related. He quickly took back that statement as it turned out to be a watch, quite expensive too from the looks of it. He glanced at the label and realised that it was from Wade. Surprised at his friend’s generosity. 

The one from Bob turned out to be grid paper, much to Mark’s amusement since he’d admitted his love for it and therefore his friend must have caught on. The one from his mother was a knitted beanie with his initials on it, making him smile widely at the love put into that item of clothing. He left Jack’s presents for last, since he could tell the anticipation was killing the Irishman. 

The first present turned out to be a beanie with his infamous character ‘Tiny Box Tim’ printed on the front, it looked as if Jack had designed it himself and therefore appreciated the sentiment behind it. The second was quite a large box, the largest out of all the presents and Mark couldn’t guess what was inside it. He slowly undid the ribbon and ripped off the paper, only to find that there was nothing inside it apart from a measly condom and a small tube of flavoured lube. 

“Um.. Jack. Uh.. What the fuck is this?”

Before he could say anything else though, Jack’s hand slipped under the covers and began to stroke his boyfriend over the material of his boxers. He was looking directly at Mark, his face a mixture of concentration and suggestiveness. “My present fer you is mornin’ sex, Mr. Fischbach. Ya think yer ready fer it?” 

Words didn’t really have to give an answer, since Jack could feel him getting harder with every stroke he gave. His whole body dipped itself under the sheets, Mark deciding to make himself comfy by resting against the headboard, using a pillow in order to make it more comfortable. 

He was amused by the lump moving around under his blankets, seeing it shift over to his crotch and then suddenly Jack’s head popped out where the covers ended by Mark’s torso. He laughed gently, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, watching as he started pulling his boxers down and exposed his length, making Mark hiss as the cold morning air hit it swiftly.

“Jack..” The Irishman looked up, his face expectant. “..Why don’t ya just give me a blowjob this morning? We can have special drunk sex tonight after my party” He considered it momentarily and then nodded, grabbing the flavoured lube from out of the box and squirting a hefty amount on Mark’s cock, coating it evenly in the slick substance. 

Mark just watched him. Mesmerized by the concentration in Jack’s face as he went about making him feel good. He appreciated that, how much Jack felt that he needed to do that. His vision blurred slightly as he felt a tongue graze against the head of his dick, lapping softly at the slit which was currently leaking precum, almost drinking it like an animal. 

He grunted when the Irishman’s lips found their way over his cock, starting to suck and lick around the top but slowly getting lower, taking more and more of him in with each suck. It took a lot of willpower not to thrust directly into his mouth. 

Jack went so far that he felt his nose press against his stomach. Mark let out a stifled moan, knowing right now that his boyfriend was deep-throating him and god, did it feel good. His mouth drifted back up and then down again, finding a rhythm which had the older male groaning with the sheer pleasure of it all. The suction increased as he travelled further down, the way his tongue flicked him in all of the right ways. Jack definitely knew how to give a good blowjob. 

Mark could feel a familiar sensation building up within his stomach, his head arching back and his hips shifting upward as he felt himself get close. “Fuck Jack, harder.. Suck harder” Obliging, Jack did as he was told and started to suck harder and move his head up and down faster, his tongue still flicking against the head and causing sensations to shock Mark like electricity. He started moaning louder and louder until he felt climax hit. 

“Fucking christ Jack! Fuck!” Mark came thick and hard into Jack’s mouth, his whole body trembling as he released his load and Jack made an effort to catch it all. Removing his lips and watching as there was a thin strand of saliva connecting his lips to the base of his cock, making Mark moan all over again at the sheer sight. 

He heard him swallow multiple times which only made him assume there must have been a lot, making Mark blush, feeling bad that he’d came so much. “God that was good Mark. Have yeh eaten pineapple lately? Cause yer come was super fuckin’ sweet t’day” The eldest just blinked and then started laughing, pulling up his boxers and then grabbing Jack to hug him whole-heartedly. God did he love that man’s humour. 

“Nah, I haven’t recently. Maybe it was the lube ya were tasting?” Jack just shrugged, smiling ever so sweetly in his direction as he cuddled into him, kissing his neck as he made himself comfortable in his grasp. “Thanks Jack.. So far, this has been the best birthday yet” 

The Irishman looked up at him, his eyes sparkling like a child being told they were getting a puppy. “Really? The best?” He said, a small amount of excitement in his tone which made Mark smile wider than he was previously. 

“Yeah, if I got blowjobs like that every birthday, I’d be the happiest man on earth” Jack just scoffed, cuddling into him again. “Aye, don’t get cocky Fischbach” Mark simply chuckled, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.


	5. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is NSFW. I hope you guys don't mind there being two NSFW chapters in a row cx

It had been an exceedingly long night for both men but finally they were back in their apartment. The door slammed behind them and both of them slumped against it and slid down to the ground. There was alcohol flowing in Mark’s veins and he was feeling silly, grinning madly at his boyfriend before he leaned in to press a small kiss to the side of Jack’s neck. “You look so pretty tonight, hehe”

Jack glanced over at him with his eyebrows raised high, not really sure where that comment had came from. “And ya look pretty drunk t’me” The Irishman said in a mocking tone but there was a cheesy grin on his face to show he wasn’t serious. Mark just continued to kiss the side of his neck and run his hands over his thighs, making Jack’s face flush a light pink. It was obvious what he was trying to initiate.

“Um.. Mark, ya sure ya don’t jus’ wanna go t’bed? Ya pretty drunk y’know” He was ignored and his boyfriend stood up on his shaky legs, his eyes lidded and Jack couldn’t tell if it was tiredness or lust that made them look like that. “Come on. I wanna show you how ya made me feel tonight..” This time, Jack’s mouth fell open and the entirety of his face turned a deep red. It was clear he was embarrassed by Mark’s comments.

But, he obviously wasn’t that embarrassed as he stood up to join him and took his hand graciously into his own, squeezing it gently as Mark dragged him upstairs and Jack had a hard time making sure that he didn’t fall down the staircase or both of them would be in trouble. 

They wandered into Mark’s bedroom and the man himself closed the door slowly as they entered. He turned around, his pupils now dilated and looked at the man in front of him. 

“Strip and get on the bed”

Doing as he was told, Jack unbuttoned his jeans and allowed them to drop to the ground with a soft thud before he kicked them away. Being painfully slow since he knew how much it drove Mark crazy. His eyes were glued to him and Jack should be used to him watching him undress now but he still felt a little insecure now and then. 

His hoodie came next, grabbing the bottom of it and ever so carefully pulling the material over his swelled torso and then over his head, throwing it to the side of the room aside his jeans. He looked down at himself and blushed, with the hoodie on it was kind of easy to forget he was pregnant and his abdomen was slightly fuller now, he knew Mark didn’t mind and actually found it sexy but Jack was still a little shy about it. Especially since he had gotten recently bigger too. 

Boxers joined the pile of clothing and finally the Irishman climbed onto the bed, sorting out the pillows to rest his back on while he looked at his boyfriend, breaths shaky as he noticed the way he was looking at him.

“Fuck..” Mark growled as he walked over to him, still fully dressed but that made no difference since it seemed apparent that Mark was only interested in Jack’s pleasure tonight.

He too clambered onto the bed and then over Jack, he leaned over and started kissing the side of his neck, causing the younger man to squirm and whine beneath him. Mark just chuckled and continued, nipping softly and pulling at the flesh of his neck, allowing Jack to gasp loudly and dig his nails into his clothed back. “M-Mark.. Christ..” The older man sat up and looked around the room with this confused look on his face. “Where?”

At first Jack had no idea what the hell Mark was going on about but he soon clicked on and he ended up playfully shoving his boyfriend in the chest. “Fuck you. Don’t joke around ya doof. I got worried fer a second there” 

Mark laughed and he lowered his head again, but this time he dropped lower toward Jack’s chest, kissing his collarbones and playfully nipping at them. Still eliciting noise from him. 

His lips travelled over toward one of nipples and gently began to nibble and suck at it, this sent Jack over the edge slightly and he gripped his t-shirt tightly, his mouth gaping open as he moaned aloud. He flicked it with his tongue and sucked at it a little rougher, Jack hissed through his teeth and thought about his cock, currently jumping whenever Mark decided to tease him or catch him the right way. 

The older man sat up and stopped, causing the person underneath him to pout in disappointment and gently punch him in the shoulder. “Eh? What happened t’ ah wanna show yeh how ah felt t’night gone? Am feckin’ dyin’ ‘ere Mark” 

All he heard was him chuckling before he grabbed hold of both of his arms and pulled him upward to have him rest on his lap, maneuvering his arms to rest on his shoulders, their faces close which made Jack blush deeply. 

“Can’t I kiss you and still show you how I feel?” Mark said gently, his hands resting on the base of Jack’s back which he proceeded to rub affectionately, his eyes scanning the entirety of his boyfriend’s face and body. They looked down and Jack pushed his chin upward, much to Mark’s confusion. “D-don’t look at it.. Ah know ya say ya don’t mind it.. But.. But ah do”

He looked away with an ashamed expression on his face, biting his lip hard but he was taken by surprise when he felt a hand grace his cheek and shift his head so he was looking at Mark, directly in the eyes. 

“Listen here you. That ‘it’ I’m looking at is our baby. Why would I mind it? That is our kid, Sean. Of course I’m gonna look at them. You don’t know how happy I am to know you’re having my baby. So stop being silly. You’re beautiful regardless of how big you get. I love you”   
Jack’s eyes bulged and he narrowed them down for a short second before looking back up at Mark, a small smile on his face. “I.. I love ya too”

“Good, now lets continue shall we?” The Irishman enthusiastically nodded his head and leaned in to press a small kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, his eyes falling shut as Mark kissed him back and then deepened it quite quickly, not that Jack minded of course. 

They ended up lost for a good while, lips unable to break away until they physically had to sever since they were so short of breath. 

They both stared into one another’s eyes as they attempted to get their breath back, licking their lips so they tasted each other, pupils both dilated in lust and Jack could already tell Mark wanted to move on. “Get on your hands and knees..” 

The older man climbed up off the bed to give his boyfriend space as Jack slowly and with shaking limbs, got up and then switched his position, grabbing a pillow to rest his head while he exposed his behind to him. His face was burning with how much much he was blushing but this was honestly nothing that Mark hadn’t already seen. 

He watched as Mark pawed his erection through his jeans, obviously enjoying the sight he was receiving as Jack spread his legs a little further and attempted to let him see as much as he could allow him to see. 

Mark walked over and knelt on the bed, taking his boyfriend’s asscheeks into his hands and gently kneading them, Jack whined into the pillow and tried not to make too much noise but damn did his hands feel good on his ass. 

A couple minutes went by where Mark was just playing with and spreading Jack’s ass, he never actually touched his hole and the Irishman was actually becoming a little bit impatient. But then, out of the blue was when he did something that had Jack seeing dots in front of his eyes. 

“MARK! OH MY GOD!” Jack nearly screamed, his face buried much more further into the pillows in front of him as he tried to register what the fuck had just happened. Mark had.. Mark had just licked his asshole.

“Oh.. You like that?” The tone of the American’s voice was so teasing and deep it had shivers travelling through Jack’s body. He hated it when he spoke like that. It always gave him weak knees and right now, they were close to collapsing in on themselves. Mark leaned in again and barely scraped his tongue against his ass, but it was enough for Jack to hoarsely moan and shake uncontrollably. 

This made Mark grin as he realised the power he had just gained over him. This encouraged him to do it over and over again, listening to the noises that came from his significant other and he just giggled to himself, loving how much Jack was loving the idea of being rimmed. 

“Want me to fuck you with my tongue?..” The older man whispered into his ear as he leaned over him, smirking to himself as he heard Jack whimper and then nod his head. “Please.. Please fuck me with your tongue..”

Mark didn’t waste any time as he leaned in toward his hole and started flicking his tongue against it, Jack moaned and gasped in time to the flicks and he’d never grasped a mattress as hard as he was right now. It seemed that he was really getting off to being rimmed. He’d never imagined it would be fetish for him. 

His mouth dropped open just as he was about to release a noise, but he was lost for any vocalisation when he felt his hole be filled slightly with a wet warmth, something he could only assume was Mark’s tongue. 

He was so glad that he’d been prepped for sex and therefore cleaned himself before this, otherwise Mark may have not been having a nice of time as he was right now. The warmth escaped and was then plunged back in and Jack realised that he was now being fucked with his tongue. By god, he’d never expected it to feel as good as it did right now.

“M-Mark..Harder” The Irishman whimpered softly as he found he was getting that familiar bubbling in the base of his lower abdomen, it wouldn’t be long before he came thanks to the sensations coming from Mark rimming him. 

The older male obliged and started fucking him even harder with his tongue, licking and sucking his hole with as much vigour as he could imagine. His hand grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s neglected, leaking and flushed cock and started pumping it in sequence to the fucking. 

Jack was making incomprehensible noises and he was sure he’d broken a couple fingers with how hard he’d been grasping at the mattress and sheets, his eyes were so tightly shut he was seeing colours and his mouth hadn’t closed for a good while so it was slightly dry. 

Mark was doing things to him he’d never even knew existed and god damn he did not want it to end. But his tongue went deeper and ended up flicking off a certain point inside his body, his prostate. And that’s when the Irishman completely lost it. 

“OH FUCK MARK! YES! YES! FUCK!”

Losing all control of his body, Jack came harder than he’d done in a very long time and bit down hard on the pillows he’d been resting his head on. It seemed to last forever how much his cock had decided to release onto the sheets before it finally settled and he ended up collapsing on his side, gasping hard as he tried to regain his breath since he’d been moaning so hard.

“Damn babe, I’ve never seen you come so hard before” Mark said chuckling, rubbing his side and kissing his thigh sweetly. He always loved seeing the outcome of his efforts on Jack. He was happy that he could always make him feel good and loved knowing that it was appreciated. It was one of the highlights that they got out of having sex or doing foreplay with one another. 

Once Jack managed to climb out of his post-orgasm haze, he slowly sat up and glanced over at Mark with a small smirk on his face. “Ya still hard?” Looks over at the obvious bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans and crawls over to him, rubbing his thighs and kissing at the side of his neck sweetly. “Y-you don’t have to do that ya know, I can get rid of it myself” 

This time, it was Jack’s turn to ignore him as he slowly unzipped the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned them, pressing his fingers against the outline of his dick. 

He pulled them down slightly and his fingers teasingly traced over the waistband of his boxers, feeling the tone of his stomach muscles against his hand before he then pushed his entire hand into his boxer briefs, grasping the heat of his length in his hands and squeezing it gently. “Mmm, you got this hard pleasuring me? Fuck Mark..” 

Pulling out his cock and admiring the sheer length and thickness that he now had in his hands, he went back to kissing and biting at the side of the American’s neck and began to carefully jerk him off, feeling how Mark reacted by sucking his belly in and grunting softly in his ear, much to Jack’s arousal but he was way too tired to get himself off again. 

The hot package in his hands pulsed in reaction to his touches and he increased pace, he already knew Mark was close since his precum was practically pouring out of the head. He bit down harder on the flesh of his neck and sucked sweetly, giving his boyfriend a hickey as he pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock. 

Mark groaned under his breath and breathed out hotly against Jack’s ear. “Baby, you make me feel so good. Fuck, your hand is so skilled.. I’m so close..” The Irishman bit his lip and increased pace again, the way Mark kept sucking his belly in made him think he wasn’t gonna last much longer. 

Finally, Jack decided to harshly bite down on the side of the older male’s neck and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, driving Mark to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore and he came hard onto Jack’s hand and his own stomach, moaning and grunting loudly as he released a large load. 

It made the younger man realise how much Mark actually spilled, especially inside of him. No wonder he got pregnant. This man had the testicles of a fucking horse. 

When Mark eventually managed to recover from his climax, they both looked at one another with a cheeky smirk and leaned over, both catching their lips in a sweet kiss before severing to only stare at each other again. 

“That.. That was good” Jack awkwardly decided to add, his cheeks lighting up with his own embarrassment but Mark just smiled at him and kissed him again. “I’m glad I could make you feel good” His hand graced his cheek and rubbed at it affectionately and Jack leaned into it, eyes closing and a huge goofy grin on his face. “Ah love ya Mark” The older man let out a gentle laugh and whispered. “I love you too ya doof”


	6. Recording Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaysus there's a load of NSFW lately. I honestly didn't plan it out like that cx I promise the next chapter will be fluffy!

Setting up the equipment within his desk and pulling his chair as far as it could get to his monitor, Jack grinned to himself at the sheer excitement that came from recording a video. He usually did this about three times a day depending on how much time he had and how long the game was, but today was just a short rage-inducer and he was hoping for good content today since he was drained the other week and he felt his videos suffered as a result.

Just as he was about to turn his computer on, Mark wandered into the room and smiled sweetly in his direction. “Ya gonna record?” The Irishman nodded his head and switched the monitor on, listening to the soft ‘vrrrring’ as the fan started and the screen flashed to life, Mark accompanied him by sitting in the chair beside him. 

“I was thinking Jack, that uh.. We could have a challenge for your video today?” Jack glanced over at his boyfriend with a confused expression and tried to work out what he meant. “Isn’t that yer kinda thing?” Mark shook his head and rested a hand on the base of Jack’s thigh and squeezed it gently.

“No, I kinda wanted it to be a secret challenge. I wanna give you a rimjob while you record and you’re not allowed to react. Then, you’ve gotta upload it”

Jack’s eyes bulged so hard out of his sockets that he was surprised that they hadn’t fallen out after what he heard Mark say. It wasn’t like him to be so dirty like that, especially when dealing with the idea of nearly five million people watching as their favourite Youtuber got eaten out. But at the same time, it did actually excite Jack a little so he didn’t really wanna say no. 

“Fine, yer on. But I swear t’god if there’s repercussions from this, I hold you completely responsible!”

A large grin appeared on Mark’s face and he placed a hand on his chest, almost as if swearing an oath. “Oh of course Jacka-rooney. I wouldn’t dream of ever casting responsibility on you” Jack just glared at him, there was this shit-eating grin on his face and he already knew that Mark was going to enjoy this. Maybe even a little bit too much.

There was already a massive blush on the Irishman’s cheeks as he felt Mark pull down his jeans and underwear and got him to rest his legs on his shoulders, they weren’t starting yet since he hadn’t put the actual camera on yet but damn, Jack already felt done. 

Mark was knelt under the desk, hidden from view and ever so dangerously close to his boyfriend’s crotch. Jack had to adjust the seat so it didn’t look like he was slouched back since he had to be in a certain position for Mark to be able to do his job. This was not going to end well.

He looked down at Mark and watched him nod in approval and the younger man switched his game recorder on and then pressed the record button on his camera. “Top of the mornin’ t’ya laddies! My name, is Jacksepticeye! And today, we’re playing ‘Rage Inducer 3000’! Av ‘eard this game is meant t’be really hard an’ very rage-inducin’ so this should be fun!” 

Jack swallowed thickly as he felt his boyfriend spread his legs from under the desk and run his hands over his thighs, squeezing them gently and kneading the flesh. He cursed inside his mind, knowing how much of a fucking tease this man was. He began to commentate on the game as he started to play, but everything he said was slightly jolted as Mark kept on squeezing his thighs. 

Getting halfway through the game and having already worn out his voice a little from yelling at it since it did serve to be quite rage-inducing, he quickly regained it when he felt a familiar sensation shock him through his body and he gasped loudly, attempting to play it off as being exasperated toward the game. Mark had just flicked his asshole with his tongue, fucking bastard. 

He squirmed around in discomfort from the fact that he couldn’t sit still and hold back the moans desperately wanting to erupt from out of his mouth. Jack attempted to maintain his rage-induced facade but it was incredibly difficult when his lover was pressing the flat of his tongue against his hole, over and over again. His eyes were blurring and looking at the screen became a task.

“D-dammit, fuckin’ bitch won’t stop fuckin’ dyin’..” Jack accidentally whimpered when trying to commentate over the fact he had just died, he was biting down on his lip now and when he looked down, his cock was fully hard and throbbing painfully. “This game really is unfair.. You guys are assholes fer suggestin’ it! Ah! Fuck..” 

Eyes growing large at his mistake, Jack cursed under his breath since he’d managed to accidentally moan while talking to his audience. Mark had stuck his tongue inside him now and had started fucking him with it, the Irishman hoped to god the heat on his face wasn’t noticeable. It felt really, really good and he felt so desperate to let his boyfriend know it but a deal was a deal.

The game seemed to be coming to an end and if anything, it felt comparatively easier than what he was going through right now. Every fucking thrust of that tongue was like a stab of pleasure up Jack’s body and he knew he wasn’t going to last long if he kept that up. He hoped that this rage game would be finished before that so he could wrap it up and not have to record his orgasm. Since it must have been obvious how much he was blushing, he just hoped that people thought that was anger-induced and not pleasure-induced. 

“Finally, it seems this game is gonna come to an end! Feels like av been playin’ fer hours now” 

The levels became progressively harder and this helped Jack concentrate on that instead of what was going on beneath the desk. It didn’t help though that he was extremely close and he was very unsure on how long he’d last, he figured the game would be over before he came but as Mark increased pace and began to jerk off his dick, that idea was soon disappearing from the Irishman’s grasp. 

“Oh my god! Fuckin’ hell! I hate this game so fuckin’ much!” The younger man gritted his teeth as his brain started to become fuzzy and that bubbling started up within his lower abdomen, he definitely knew he wasn’t gonna last, not now. Mark’s tongue flicked off of his prostate multiple times in a row and Jack couldn’t help the gasp that escaped but right now he didn’t care, he didn’t play it off, instead he just kept breathing harder and harder. Maybe people would be dumb enough to think it was him raging. 

Finally, a specific flick and jerk to his cock sent Jack flying over the edge and he grasped his mouse incredibly hard to the point he heard the plastic strain under his grasp. “I CAN’T FINISH THIS GAME!” The Irishman yelled loudly in place of him moaning as he came hard onto his boyfriend’s face and hand, breathing incredibly loudly and lolling his head back he was tugged through his orgasm and when he looked down, Mark was smirking at him. Come literally splattered on his face and Jack’s mouth fell open with embarrassment. 

Jack glanced back at his camera and gave it a reassuring grin in order to show that he wasn’t that angry with the game. Instead, he turned the game off and decided that now was probably a good time to finish the video before he gave anything else away, he thanked the gods for the power of video editing. “Anyway, thank you guys so much for watching! If ya liked it, punch that like button in the face. LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all round! WAPISH! WAPISH! But thank you guys and I’ll see all you dudes.. IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”

The Irishman leaned forward and switched off his camera before glaring down at the older man beneath the desk, he was giggling away to himself as he wiped Jack’s come off of his face. “Damn, that was so fun.. Ow! What was that for?” Mark rubbed his head where his boyfriend had smacked it and then crawled out from under the desk. 

“I’m sorry if that was embarrassing for you, but you really held up. I’m impressed Jack!” 

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Jack pushed out his chair and then pulled his jeans and boxers back up, standing next to his lover with a disdained look on his face, obviously not impressed. “If ya ever make me do that again, there’ll be more than just a smack comin’ yer way!” Mark pouted in his direction and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, kissing the top of his head and laughing softly. “As I said, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t make ya do that again”

“Ew, get off of me. Ya have come in ya hair fer god’s sake Mark” This time though, Jack said it in an amused way and was laughing, showing that he was no longer pissed off with his boyfriend. “Go have a fecking shower ya filthy bastard while I edit this video, ya bloody owe me as well!” Again, Mark just laughed and ruffled his lover’s hair before severing the hug and wandering out of the room toward the bathroom. Jack just collapsed back on his computer chair, grabbing his usb in order to send the video to his computer.

The video went up the next week and much to Jack’s relief, it was thankfully more people being tricked than thinking he was doing anything dirty. A couple commenters here and there made out that he and Mark were doing stuff in order for him to make those noises and he was sure there would be a fanfic or two from the ‘septiplier shippers’ but that was the worst of it. 

It seemed that Mark never really did keep that promise of making Jack be dirty on camera though, they did a couple more videos with him under the desk and it even resulted in the Irishman being the one to make the challenge for some of Mark’s videos too. Lets just say, as embarrassing as it was, it sure was fun as hell to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also back from holiday now too so chapters should come much more frequently c:


End file.
